Stronger
by SherbertLemon101
Summary: How does a twin cope without their twin?  No actual George/Parvati romance but maybe a small hint if you use your imagination!  For Glee Prompt Challenge at HPFC! Oh and warning: slightly AU. Just because...well you'll find out as you read!


Stronger

_Fred Weasley._

George Weasley had promised himself to move on with his life and not to remain hung-over on a past memory. As cruel as it may have sounded, the lonesome Weasley twin had tried just that. He tried to erase the picture of his very own brother dying away though it seemed to be permanently carved into his brain. At least he died with dignity. With a smile on his face.

However the death had affected him badly. He even cut himself off from all of society and even shut down the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. What was the point of running a shop whilst your business partner was six feet under the ground? The frozen smile that death had claimed was still there. It would always be there. George never saw the face of the wretched Death Eater that had allowed his brother to fall in the hands of the Grim Reaper. He would never even be able to attempt to find them.

_Padma Patil._

Parvati Patil had promised herself to never let herself forget what happened to her sister and to stay stuck in the past. She said she would never get over the death of her twin. It was impossible. Or so she thought. After spending months mourning about her death and having parents yell at her, she started to let go. Let of the memories which were her only connection with her sister. A few days rolled by slowly and the thought of her sister was further and further away. At least she died with dignity. With a smile on her face.

Yet that smile was rarely seen again by Parvati. It was just too hard for the girl to keep the dreadful memory so the easy way out seemed to be just to forget. The worst part of it was going around to all the muggle libraries explaining how her sister would no longer be attending. She did not tell them of her death. This almost killed Parvati. Lying was not her strong point. When her sister died unfortunately, the other had caught a glimpse of the Death Eater that let her in Death's clutches. She never made an attempt to find them.

_Fred and Padma- the missing halves._

Hogwarts was holding a memorial service for all those who died in battle. It had been exactly two years since two twins had lost their other. Parvati and George were attending. Hogwarts, despite its surroundings having changed extremely, seemed to be stuck in time. As George and Parvati stepped into the Great Hall, they felt as though it was their first day and that the Sorting Hat would make its decision any moment now. However it wasn't so. Ironically, it was almost the opposite.

There were no squeals of excitement, just people choking on their tears. No sound of applause, just people clapping their hands over their faces to hide their tears. No over-powering voice of the sorting hat, just the slightly shaky voice of Professor McGonagall reading out the list of people who died.

"Fred Weasley," George remained silent. _I miss your ginger hair and the way you like to dress. _Not even the random lyrics of an alcoholic muggle singer popping into his head made him crack a grin. Whether the lyrics were true or not.

"Padma Patil," Parvati remained silent. _I think of all the things, what you're doing and in my head I paint a picture. _Not even the random lyrics of an alcoholic muggle singer popping into her head made her crack a grin. The lyrics were definitely not true.

The two twin-less twins were sitting beside each other and for the briefest moment, they both shared the same thought. _Be strong. _

_

* * *

**Out of Story: Hey there! So this is an entry for a challenge! The Glee Prompt Challenge. You basically get a song that has been covered by Glee to use as a prompt. I got the song Stronger (originally by Brittany Spears). I just thought it was perfect for a situation like this and recently I have like oodles of Weasley Twin muse! XD Anyway I hope you like it! Please review. And the lyrics in the middle of the song portrayed as thought by Parvati and George is Valerie by Amy Winehouse featuring Mark Ronson. (But I was listening to the Glee Cast version!) XD Anyway... that's it =D**_


End file.
